


A Favorite Mistake

by OwlEspresso



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: It was a mistake. You understood that from the very start, you should have stayed far away. Yet, Nhaza’a Jaab made it easy to lose yourself. He came in the form of dark flesh tone and sharpened fangs. He came in the form of toned muscle and bare skin, in the form of his husky voice and low crooning.
Relationships: Nhaza'a Jaab/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Favorite Mistake

It was a mistake. You understood that from the very start, you should have stayed far away. Yet, Nhaza’a Jaab made it easy to lose yourself. He came in the form of dark flesh tone and sharpened fangs. He came in the form of toned muscle and bare skin, in the form of his husky voice and low crooning.

He left behind him a trail of crimson, a slew of bodies. The beastmen you came to know and treasure were felled by him in vast quantities. He was a vile man, concerned with only his own pleasure and the thrill of the hunt. He was the kind of abhorrent individual you’d sooner end than entertain.

“O-oh! Nhaza’a!”

So why were you here? 

Darkness clouded your vision, your face pressed to the rich silken sheets he seemed to adore so much. Your breath escaped you in loud pants and whines, a symphony of noises he teased from your waiting, tense body. His fingers clutched your hips tight and demanding, bringing you forward, back, forward, back. You didn’t have to think, didn’t have to put forth the effort to move on your own.

Fangs buried into the skin of your shoulder, a warm, barbed tongue lavishing over the previously unblemished skin. You gasped a shrill curse, fingers curling tight into the sheets. This wasn’t a part of the deal–you had never given him permission to mark you. The muscles in your arms strain and flex in an attempt to scramble upwards. One of his hands left its place on your hip to rest on your neck, pointedly shoving you down onto the sheets.

“Ah, ah, ah. It would do you well to remember who is in command here,” he purred, emphasizing his point with another well-aimed thrust. It knocks the breath out of you, heat squirming in your belly and dancing down your spine, encouraging your eyes to close. “It’s you who wants nothing more than to cum squealing on my cock. Now settle down and take what I’ve so generously deigned to give you.”

Your tight hole stretched around his lube-slicked cock, stretched round by his girth. Your hardened dick hangs neglected and aching beneath you, but you were given nary a moment to think as he somehow pushed deeper, wringing an ecstatic scream from your already exhausted throat. 

“Oh, fuck! Nhaza’a!” For a sliver of a moment, you recalled vowing to yourself that you would not beg or cry for him–but the stacked pleasure drove all thought and memory from your addled mind, leaving you to do little but push back into his throbbing cock, fingers clawing into the sheets.

“As much as I love your begging,” he began. The hand that had grasped you by the back of your neck returned to your hips to dig into the pliant flesh, holding you still, as though you were a mere receptacle for him to empty into. The thought of it, of being so thoroughly used, is what pushed you over the edge.

You spilled onto the mattress with a pathetic, stuttering cry. He fucked you through it, not allowing you a moment’s reprieve. Spurts of white hot cum sunk into the bunched sheets, spare droplets sent further up the bed due to the sheer violence of his incredible thrusts.

“How would your friends react if they saw their precious hero so willingly pliant underneath the man who has slaughtered hundreds?” he rasped, his delight palpable. He began to lose his rhythm, nails biting into your unblemished skin as his orgasm nipped at his heels. “Imagine how disgusted they would be. I-Imagine—”

He cut himself off with a low snarl, teeth burying into a new patch of skin. Pain blossomed and spread underneath your heated skin. The fading pleasure caused you to feel it in striking clarity, your eyes clenching shut. You didn’t protest, your bones and muscles turned to gelatin under the oppressive length of his body.

He spilled inside of you, hips stuttering and trembling as he emptied himself. You were hardly given a moment to rest before white hot shame caused your ears to burn. Mere moments later, he pulled out, leaving you feeling agonizingly empty. A shiver rolled down your spine, goosebumps rolling over your skin as he slid off of you, collapsing to the side. 

The sheets were soft against your flank as you settled in, rendered thoroughly breathless. He’d knocked the breath straight out of you, turned every inch of you to jelly. Blessed silence filled the space between you, his sneers and jabs forgotten as both of you tried to catch your breath.

Never again. Never again would you do this. This was a one time mistake, motivated by loneliness, by a hunger only he had been around to fill. Your lazy eyes opened, gaze rolling up and down his body. He stretched out languidly over the luxurious bed, already dozing. Hazy sunlight filtered in through a gap in the curtains and cast his blond hair in a sheer glimmer.

This was the first and last time, you told yourself, resolute and firm.

The last time.

\- - -

“N’hazaa!” Your trembling fingers clutched his hair as though it was a lifeline, eyes shut, lips opened around a trembling sigh. His palms, slippery with lubricant, worked your hard cock up and down, leaving you a desperate, shaking mess. 

Blinding rays of sun dappled through the plush canopy, shedding small spots of sun over the both of you. Yet another reminder that you could be spotted at any moment, a reminder which almost jars you to pull away.

He rewarded your desperate coo of his name with a low growl, lips currently fixed around your nipple. Any and all thoughts of fleeing vanish from your mind as he gave it a merciless suck. The prick of his fangs, paired with the texture of his tongue caused your back to arch and wiggle, pushing every inch of your body towards him. 

“Pretty little warrior,” he sighed after pulling away, releasing your teased nub with a lewd popping sound. “You run yourself ragged toiling at the behest of those beastmen when you’re much better suited to be a cocksleeve.”

His low sneer caused your consciousness to surface, anger and embarrassment making you flush hot and heavy. The fingers that fisted in his hair gave a brutal tug, forcing him an ilm or two away from your chest.

“Fuck off.” you growled, eyes narrowing. His eyebrows furrowed into a scowl, the deep set red of the left glowing in the dim of the room. 

“Given how spectacularly you reacted during our last rendezvous, I doubt you want me to do that,” his calloused fingers slid away from your flushed member and between your ass cheeks, brushing against your tight hole. You twitched, granting him an involuntary abet sharp intake of breath. Your teeth sink into your lower lip in a desperate bid to keep your voice down, lest any approaching travelers hear.

A fresh wave of humiliation caused you to avert your gaze from his gleaming eyes and smug expression. 

“Nhaza’a,” you grumbled, hands resting on his broad shoulders. Your fingers squeezed at the broad muscle, feebly massaging the ample flesh. Every moment that passed only made you more aware of your untouched, abandoned arousal. His neglect caused your frustration to spike. If he was going to taunt you, then he should at least make good on his promise and fuck you! “Just fuck me already. Get on with it.” 

“Ah, ah, ah. Be patient, my lovely,” he soothed. His nimble fingers brushed over your taint, at last returning to your agonized cock. You tilted your head back against the firm bark as he wrapped his hand around the throbbing length. Your mouth fell open around a sanguine little moan as he renewed his efforts. Slower than before, but nonetheless back, nonetheless what you needed. “See? The wait is well worth it. A bastard you may think I am, but never will I allow you to leave me unsatisfied.”

Fuck. The stubborn part of you wanted to speak up and deny it, tell him he wasn’t anything better than you had before. But doing so would just prompt him to pull away again, and that you cannot bear.

His speed began to pick up as the moments passed, mind clouded and rolling with waves of unseemly pleasure. You bucked your hips to meet him, your pleas silenced by his lips. He kissed you with the intent to devour, to smother, stealing your attention and demanding you give it to nothing else, no one else but he. 

Nhaza’a Jaab, a terrible man who you never should have reached out to in the first place. Your world writhed and went dark as you shut your eyes, unwilling to look at him as your orgasm swept you. Pleasure danced up and down your spine and along your nerves as you gasped, pulling fresh air in and out of your shivering lungs.

“Nhaza’a.” Your head lolled backwards, eyes cracking open, dancing along the fresh green leaves as they rustled with the cool gales.


End file.
